Kat invasion, fight for freedom
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Coop and Dennis reveal Kat's secret, but then the Kat kommander launches the invasion, will Coop, Dennis and Fiona trust Kat enought to fight with him? And will they find out that maybe he isn't so bad after all?
1. Kat revealed

Kat invasion, fight for freedom

**In this story Kat's secret will be revealed to all of Bootsville, but the Kat kommander decides it's time to invade earth, how will it go? Read to find out.**

Chapter 1- Kat revealed.

11 year old Coop Burtonburger was going up to his room, he was furious, he had just been grounded AGAIN because of that alien freak Kat.

FLASHBACK,

Coop and Dennis had just been skateboarding with Fiona and said goodbye to her, they were walking home when a laser beam went through Coop's hair, they quickly looked at the direction the beam came from and saw Kat with a laser gun. Kat started firing laser beams again, Coop and Dennis quickly duck and came up with a plan.

Dennis distracted Kat while Coop sneaked up on him, before Kat knew what happened so was Coop on him, they fought each other for a few seconds before they accidently fired at Old Lady's Munsons yard, the beam cut her gnomes in half and destroyed her birdbath.

Coop looked terrified while Old Lady Munson came out and saw the destruction, " BURTONGURGER"! She screamed once she saw Coop and Dennis, Coop was now really nervous, and became even more nervous once he saw his dad, Burt Burtonburger come out and smacked his head.

Coop and Dennis looked when Old Lady Munson yelled at Burt, Fiona came out and asked what was going on. Coop told her about Kat and the laser gun (Coop and Dennis had manage to get her memory about Kat back), she felt bad for Coop and was angry at Kat.

END OF FLASHBACK,

It had ended with Coop being grounded for a month and he was tired of being blamed for everything Kat did, but no matter how much Coop tried to expose him he wasn't able to but one thing he knew, it was time for everyone to learn what Kat really was, now he just needed to find a way to show them without Kat destroying the evidence.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Coop had come up with a plan but he needed Dennis for it to work, so he called his best friend and told him about the plan, Dennis was in on the plan and told Coop that they should do it as soon as they could and Coop agreed and so they decided to do it later that day.

2 HOURS LATER,

Kat's pov.

Kat was sitting in Coop's room and waiting for him with his new freeze gun, he chuckle cruelly.

Coop's and Dennis pov.

Coop and Dennis went slowly up for the stairs and heard kat in Coop's room and prepared them, Coop was going to fight Kat and Dennis was going to record it, "Hi litter box reject", he said to get Kats attention which he got, and Kat shot at Coop but he avoided it and jumped towards Kat and grabbed the gun and started to shoot ice at Kat while the alien Kat was firing lasers from his claws.

And all of this did Dennis record, he then signal to Coop that phase 1 was done and it was time for phase 2, Coop kicked kat of him and ran over to Dennis and quickly switched the tape in the camera with another one, " I got you now Kat, once everyone sees this tape they will know your secret". Kat pulled ears down nervous and then ran after Coop, he manage to catch him, he grabbed the camera and destroyed it.

Kat was walking away laughing and didn't notice that Coop and Dennis smiled at each other as Coop held up the real tape.

THE NEXT DAY,

Coop had told Millie and Burt that it was going to be something on the news that they needed to see, so they all sat infront of the T.V. wating for the news to start, "Coop what's going on"? Burt asked his son feeling sad, he hated to punish Coop but he didn't see any other way, but little did he know he soon was going to feel worse than he ever had before.

"Wait and see", was all Coop said and looked back at the T.V. there the news had just started, Kat came down and watched the news as well.

The reporter held up a tape and said that they had gotten it this morning from a Dennis Chan and a Coop Burtonburger (Burt looked confused at Coop while Kat got nervous), they played the tape and showed the battle between Coop and Kat as well as Kat firing lasers from his claws.

Burt could feel his mouth almost hit the floor, he felt like such an idiot and turned around to face the evil alien but he was gone, "Were did that evil alien freak go"? He asked, Coop smiled but got angry when Millie yelled, " Mr Kat is maybe an alien but he is not evil". He smacked his head and wondered how stupid Millie could be.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Coop's and Dennis pov.

Dennis and Coop was trying to find Kat with the rest of Bootsville (everyone wanted him gone while Millie wanted to help him), they were happy that people didn't think they were lying anymore (Burt had apologized to them a dozen times already) so now it was only to find Kat and send him home again.

_Right now things couldn't be better, Coop thought for himself smiling._

But little did he know that the worst was yet to come.

Kat's pov.

Kat had been hiding for a while then he got a message from the Kat kommander, he was going to start the Kat invasion now, but Kat who had come to like the earth just like it was tried to talk him out of it, he lied and said that it might be to soon, but the kommander was not going to listen and cut the communication.

Kat began to panic, he had to save the earth from the invasion but who would trust him except Millie, he knew noone would but he had to try to convince someone, then it hit him, he knew three people who knew enought about his people to listen to him, and maybe trust him on this, Coop, Dennis and Fiona.

**How will it go? Can Kat convince Coop and his friends to believe him before it's to late, continue reading this story and you will find out and please reveiw.**


	2. Two species preparation

Kat invasion, fight for freedom

**In this chapter, we're going to see Capnipians prepare for the invasion and how Kat desperately are trying to convince Coop, Dennis and Fiona to listen to him, but will they? read this chapter to find out.**

Chapter 2- Two species preparation.

ON KAT NEBULA,

The Kat kommander look as his army prepared to fly to earth and make the planet the new clean Kat Nebula, he look out and saw all of the trash and poop that covered half their city.

Suddenly he heard yelling behind him, he turned around to see his guards try to stop his son (Mr kitten) from coming in.

"Meow, meow meow, meow meow meow meow (I want to go to earth again)", Mr kitten told his father who slapped his face since they already had gone through this.

"Meow, meow meow moew, meow meow meow meow meow meow (I said you might get to come with us, remember)"?, The kommander reminded him, Mr kitten looked like arguing but realized that it was better to not argue more and see what would happen.

Mr kitten left after that, his father wondered how he got such a brat to son and returned his attention to the preparations.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH,

Coop hadn't felt so good since before Kat came into their family, right now everything was perfect, well except for Phoebe chasing him more than usual, saying that the biggest hero in Bootsville is her boyfriend, (she doesn't know that she is starting to get on Fiona's nerves) and Coop tries to find new hiding spots and desperately make sure everyone knows that Phoebe is not his girlfriend.

Millie wasn't happy about this at all, she had been crying since Kat disappeared yesterday and refused to talk to Coop, which got on Coop's nerves, he had exposed a dangerous alien and she acted like he had done something wrong.

Burt had tried to tell Millie that Coop did the right thing, which caused her to throw a tantrum, but this time Burt remained on Coop's side and Millie was angry that only she was worried about poor Mr Kat.

Unknown to them Kat made his way back to the Burtonburger's house, once he realized that the coast was clear, he sneak into the house and into Coop's room to wait for him there.

LATER THAT DAY,

Coop was going home with Dennis and Fiona, Old Lady Munson was allowing her to see him now but she warned Coop that just because he had been right about Kat didn't mean he wasn't a delinquent in her book. Coop and his friends made it up to his room and was talking until they heard his door shut, they look at it and saw Kat.

"Kat, you have alot of nerve showing your face here again", Coop said prepared to jump on Kat, but he soon realized that Kat was acting wierd, even for him, it look like he was trying to tell Coop something but Coop wasn't going to trust him. "Get dad, I keep him busy", he told Dennis and Fiona and both nodded, but before they could do anything Kat pressed his collar three times and said: "Wait, you have to listen to me".

Coop, Dennis and Fiona stopped in their tracks, they asked how he could talked their language, "I have a universal translater in my collar, but that's not why I'm here, I came to warn you", Kat said and after that he told them about the invasion that was about to happened.

Coop looked suspicious on Kat, "How do we know this is not one of your tricks to get rid of us? He asked while Dennis and Fiona thought the same thing, Kat told them to follow him, and all of them went into Kat's lair in Millie's room, Kat put on the screen and activated the universal translater on it, he told the Coop and the others to hide which they did.

After a few seconds they saw the Kat kommander and heard him tell Kat that the preparations for the invasion almost was finished and as soon they were done they would start sending troops to earth.

After the communication was over did Kat say that the kids could come out, Coop walked over and said, "I guess you're telling the truth, so what now?

"Now, we're going to prepare ourselves, I'm going to contact my girlfriend (Dr. K) and see if she can help us, in the meanwhile you can see if you can find some people who can help us in the fight", Kat told them.

"Just one question, why are you helping us"? Dennis asked, Kat looked at him, "I was sent here to prepare for the invasion, but with time I started to like earth and want it to be like it always has been since I got here. Kat told them.

Dennis looked at Coop and Fiona, all three of them nodded, they could tell that Kat were telling the truth, after that they left Kat's lair and Coop and the others ran off to tell people about the invasion.

T he next two days both Kat's people and Coop and his friends prepared themselfes, one to invade and the other to stop the invasion, Coop and Dennis had manage to get Lorne and Harley to help (once they knew that they would get weapons they were all in) and Fiona against her will had to ask Phoebe. First she refused to help but once she realized she would help Coop she was in too, hoping to win his heart.

Kat had been working day and night improving old weapons as well building some new ones, he had stayed hidden on Coop's orders, they knew that noone would trust Kat after learning his secret. Suddenly Kat woke up, he had fallen asleep, he had one of Coop's t-shirts on him. He found a note infront of him and read it:

_Save some strenght Kat, we might need you on the on the front line, of course if you don't want to fight I understand, it can't be easy for you to turn your back on your own people, it's up to you. _

_Coop._

Kat smiled and went back to modifying the weapons, they were almost finished now.

THE NEXT DAY,

Coop, Dennis and fiona was handing out weapons to Lorne, Harley, Phoebe and a lot of other kids, and told them what they had to do, Burt had been told about the invasion and kept a eye out. Suddenly he saw a few spaceships and send the alarm. Everyone was alerted and got ready, and then Coop said, " Now we're going to show them that earth is our home and we're going to keep it that way".

All of them agreed with him and all of them prepared for the battle that was about to come.

**How will the first battle go? Will Kat join the fight or will he just provide them with weapons to save themself and mankind. Please review this story.**


	3. The first battle

Kat invasion, fight for freedom

**In this chapter the invasion is going to begin, but it's not going to go as they want because the people of earth is not going to let them take their planet without a fight, read this chapter to see how this wars first battle turns out.**

Chapter 3- The first battle.

Coop and the others came out on the street and saw the aliens spaceships, everyone prepared themselves.

_Okay, this is it, I hope we're prepared for this, because if not then we can say good bye to our freedom and hello to slavery, Coop thought as he saw the first ship land infront of them._

One Kat soldier came out and saw all the people standing their, he hadn't notice thier weapons yet so he wasn't worried, that would soon be his misstake, he put on his universal translater, "Humans of earth, we're here to take your planet and make it our new home, surrender and you will be live to be our slaves, resist and we will annihilate you", the soldier said as more soldiers came out of the ships.

Coop look like he was thinking before saying, "How about a third options, you get off our planet now or we will kick your hairless asses back to there you came from", the soldiers laughed at that, "Not a chance human, now I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender", the soldier said again, "Then I guess we have to force you of our planet, now everyone ATTACK"! Coop shouted and took out his laser gun and started to shoot at the Kat soldiers with the others right behind him.

The Kat soldier and his men was so surprise of being attacked by their own technology that they didn't got the chance to defend themselves, in a few moments Coop and his army had taken down half of the Kat troops that been sent to earth, Coop had just saved Fiona (much to Phoebe's annoyance) from two Kat soldiers, Millie (who Coop had reluctantly allowed to fight because he was worried about his sister) had just blasted two alien Kats back.

Then suddenly Coop felt like he had been hit by a car from behind, he was thrown forwards and landed hard on the ground, he turned around, but one of the soldiers landed on his chest with a laser gun aimed at his face, at this distance it would completely destroy his head, he saw Dannis, Fiona and Phoebe try to come to his aid but they would never make it.

_Well I guess it ends for me here, but at least I went down fighting for my planet, the only thing I regret is that I never told Fiona my feelings for her, he thought as he prepared himself for his death._

But right before the Kat soldier could fire he was hit by a laser beam, Coop looked in the direction it came from and saw Kat with a smoking claw looking pretty angry, Kat jumped up in the air and fired at all soldiers he could see, he landed infront of Coop, and shoot at all soldiers who was so shocked that he had turned against them that they all was hit. Kat then turned and offered Coop a hand, Coop grabbed it and Kat helped the boy to his feet.

"If someone had told me that you would save my life a week ago, I would have called them crazy, but after all you have done for us these past two days I believe it", Coop said to Kat who smiled, "Hey what is friends for? Kat asked while thinking back 3 hours earlier that day, before this battle started.

FLASHBACK,

Kat was sitting and made the last adjustment the the weapons, he took of his protective glasses, he was glad he had finish in time, he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Coop with a bowl full with Fishy Frisky Bits, "How it's going with the weapons Kat"? he asked, "I'm just finish with them", Kat answered, Coop smiled and said that Kat had done a great job.

"Coop if you don't mind me asking, how come you believed me? After all, I could have just planned that with the kommander", Ka said, he had been wondering this since they left his lair.

Coop looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering him, "We saw your intentions in your eyes that day Kat, if you had planned to double-cross us we would never had trust you, but we could see in your eyes that you truly wanted to help us", Coop said before turning to look at Kat.

Kat had hard to believe that his old arch-enemy just had told him that he understood that his intentions really was good.

"Kat we're in this war together, so we have to be able to trust each other, otherwise we're doomed", Coop said and Kat knew that he was right, if they couldn't trust each other then they would not be able to work together. "So do you want me to fight with you guys"? Kat asked, he did feel a little weird of the idea of fighting his own people.

Coop saw this, "Like I told you in the note Kat, it's your choice, you could be a great help but if you don't feel like it you don't have to my friend, Coop said shocking Kat by calling him friend, Coop started to pick up the weapons, Kat smiled and helped him to pack weapons in his arms.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Kat knew that he would be just as hated on his world now as Coop was, but he didn't care, Coop had put his fate in him so Kat would not disappoint him, he fought his way through the soliders who was screaming traitor to him, the soldier tried to stop him but he had trained a lot of the soldier on his world. He took down a third part of the remaining soldiers before he was hit from behind by a soldier, he was then surrender by three soldiers that was ready to rip him apart.

But before they could three laser beams hit them, he saw Coop, Dennis and Fiona landing around him to protect him, Coop held out a hand, which Kat grabbed and was pulled back up on his feet, and all four of them went back into battle.

Ten minutes later the battle was over, the Kat soldier had been defeated, and retreated back to Kat Nebula to report this to the kommander, everyone was cheering, but went silence once they realize that they would be back.

Coop look at everyone, "Okay great work everyone, we have chased them away for now and we have now more time to prepared ourselves", he look at Kat who got some really weird stares from the people around him, "And I guess we have some explaining to do", Coop later said and pointed at himself, Dennis and Fiona.

ON KAT NEBULA,

The Kat kommander was going crazy, not only had the humans used their technology against them but agent 27B (Mr Kat) had turned on them, he was so going to punish the traitor.

Dr K was watching the kommander throw his tantrum and realized that he now know that Mr Kat (as he have told her to call him now), was on the humans side and knew that they would need stronger weapons, and that she had just the things they need.

She went to her lab there she looked as the blueprints for a plasma cannon and a electromagnetic pulse blaster, now she only needed to get them to earth. She suddenly heard the kommander screamed and smiled, it seemed that he had realized that someone sabotaged the engines on the rest of the ships, she couldn't sabotage the ships for the troops Kat and the others fought against because they had already left, it will take four days before they could take off to earth so Kat would have time to prepare these weapons for the next fight and she hope they would win, because it was going to be the last one.

**So Kat's girlfriend sabotage the invasion for a few days but will it be enought, will the kommander find out that he doesn't just have one traitor but two? Continue to read this story to find out. **


	4. Beginning of the final battle

Kat invasion, fight for freedom

**So Coop and his team has won the first battle, but it's not over yet and the Kat kommander kan still turn the tables around in this final battle, how will it go? Read the coming chapters to find out. **

Chapter 4- Beginning of the final battle.

Coop's pov

Coop saw how everyone was preparing for the second attack, and was happy that the others had accepted Kat even after he was exposed (Millie was overjoyed that he was back), but of course it could have to do with the fact that Coop, Dennis and Fiona had told them that Kat was the one to warn them about the invasion and he was also the one who had made them their weapons.

Once Coop thought of Kat he realized that he had been busy since their victory, Coop knew that he was trying to find new ways to improve their weapons and come up with new ones.

"Hey Coop" Coop heard his father say, he turned his head and saw him, Dennis and Fiona come towards him, "Hi guys what's going on"? Coop asked, since he Dennis and Fiona was the ones with the most experience of fighting these guys they had been made leaders along with Kat since it was his people. "Kat wanted to see us, he said it was important" Dennis told him, Fiona nodded and so all three of them walked over to Kat's room.

Kat's pov

Kat was waiting for Coop and the others, because this was something they needed to see, he heard a sound behind him and saw Coop, Dennis and Fiona coming in, "Good, you are here, I have to show you something", and with that he activated the monitor and they saw a message from Dr K.

MESSAGE,

_Kat if you get this then listen closely, the kommander have announced you as an enemy of our people and will do everything in his power to destroy you, your going to need stronger weapons so I've sent you the blueprints of a plasma cannon and a electromagnetic pulse blaster that have recently been designed and because i sabotage the engines on the rest of the ships you have four days before they come so you should be able to construct this two weapons, good luck, I love you._

END OF MESSAGE,

Kat looked at his friends,"This came a half hour ago, I thought that you should know about this", Kat saw that they appreciated that he told them this but got shocked then Coop said: "If you want I can help you in anyway I can". Kat smiled and showed Coop what he could do while Dennis and Fiona left the room to let them work alone.

TWO DAYS LATER,

Coop and Kat had just finished a fourth plasma cannon, they had made some progress, they had now three electromagnetic pulse blasters and four plasma cannons, it took a while but Coop got the hang of Kat's advanced technology and was a great help for Kat.

"Looks like we're making really good progress here Kat", Coop said to Kat who smiled and nodded, but suddenly they heard Phoebe's voice: "Hey Coopy, are you in there"? Kat saw Coop began to panic, Kat pointed at the secret hiding spot in the floor, Coop had just jumped down when Phoebe came in, she asked Kat if Coop were there in there somewhere, Kat told her that he wasn't, and after looking around for a few minutes she had to agree and so she left to continue her search for him.

Coop came up from the hiding spot and smiled appreciating to Kat who gave him a no problem - look and then they went back to work, and began to work on a fourth electromagnetic pulse blaster.

TWO DAYS LATER,

On Kat Nebula,

The Kat Kommander was pleased that the repairs on the ships was done so now they could finally get to earth and take over the planet, and let's not forget about the business of taking care of the traitor, agent 27B, the kommander was ready to explode every time he thought of Kat.

Dr K had been watching every day while they had repaired the engines on the ships and realized that they would soon start the invasion again, she had managed to contact Kat and learned that he and Coop had managed to make a few new weapons and thanked her for the blueprints.

The kommander was suddenly standing infront of her, she asked if there was any problems, he told her no but asked if she was planning to join them on the invasion, he told her that they would be in need of her talents. She thought of this, if she agreed she would be able to help Kat and the humans more than she would be able to from here, she said that she was going to come with them. The kommander smiled and thought that she would be a great help in this war and he was right but for the enemy, not him.

On earth,

Kat and Coop had managed to make six electromagnetic pulse blasters and six plasma cannons, they was explaining to the others how they worked and that in the last minute because after that the alarm went of, the invasion had begun again.

Coop had just grabbed a electromagnetic pulse blaster then a pair of arms came around his neck and to his horror saw that it was Phoebe who was hugging him.

"Let's beat them now so we can be happily together afterwards Coopy", she said before hugging him harder, Dennis who saw this notice that Fiona looked like she wanted to use her plasma cannon on Phoebe, annihilatingc her for good, so Dennis quickly ran over and grabbed Coop and dragged him away from there (while Coop was telling him that he would always owe him one).

They come out of hiding and saw the alien ships, the ships open up and alot of soldiers came ut, and about one minute later laser beams were flying every where, the soldiers were trying to defeat the humans but once they saw Kat their anger got the best of them and went after him instead and got hit.

But Coop and the others soon realized that they were to few against the Kat army, Coop shouted after Kat, Fiona and Dennis and all three of them came over to him.

"We need a new plan", he said, before he thought of something, he asked Kat if the ships had some sort of teleportation system, Kat said that all their ships had that but that it was rarely used, Coop smiled and told them his plan, they said that it was a brilliant idea, and Kat contacted Dr K and told her about the plan, now they only need to get on to the command ship for their plan to work, and that would be easier said than done.

**Hello again readers, we're getting close to the end of this story, so what do you think if it? Please review so I know if I should make anything better in this story and other stories.**


	5. The invasion comes to an end

Kat invasion, fight for freedom

**In the last chapter the last battle began, it started of pretty good but soon so was the kat army's number to much for them to handle, but when it looked dark so came Coop up with a idea and in this chapter we will find out what that idea was and how this war will end.**

Chapter 5- The invasion comes to an end.

Coop his friends were barely holding out against the Kat army but now they had a plan, they only needed to get onto the command ship, the Kat kommanders ship, and from the inside put ther plan into action, they finally found it, Coop aimed at it and shoot. Coop's electromagnetic pulse blaster shorted out the ships defense systems and the doors opened, Kat told them that they had three minutes before the systems would come back online and that they needed to hurry.

They made their way through the Kat army and managed to reach to ship just as the doors started to close, they came inside the second before the doors closed.

"Well that was a little to close", Coop said before he and the others made their way towards the control room, while they were walking they noticed that it was to quiet, something wasn't right. And at that moment a dozen soldiers came out infront of them, they started attacking Coop and the group, the fight lasted for a few minutes but eventually so did Coop and the others beat them.

"Well now we know that us being in here is not a surprise for them", Dennis said and the others agreed, they walked until they came to the control room and then Kat knocked on the right wall three times, a secret passage open up and Dr K showed her head.

"Come in quickly, they don't expect you to come from this emergency exit", she said while she was hugging Kat. Coop and the others walked in and after a minute or so they reached the control room, they saw a bunch of soldiers infront of the door.

They came out of the passage followed by Kat and Dr K, once the kommander saw them he said (he had his universal translator activated), "Looks like we don't have just one traitor but two, DESTROY THEM ALL", he then screamed and the battle began.

While Coop, Dennis and Fiona was keeping the soldiers busy did the two Kats that was on humans side their way over to the controls, but before they could reach it a laser beam missed them precisely, they turned to see the kommander, "you will not make it out of here alive", he told them. Kat stepped forth, "Yeah? Well bring it on, I always wanted a reason to fight you", he said before he and the kommander was locked in battle.

Dr K went over the the controls and got control over the system, she activated the teleportation system, she put in some coordinations and then activated it.

OUTSIDE,

The Kat soldiers had the advantage over the humans when they suddenly was teleported back into the ships.

The Kat kommander stopped fighting Kat once he notice this, and then he saw that one ship after the other started to disappear.

"What's going on, what have you done"? he asked the humans and the traitors, Dr K told hime that the ships was going to be teleperted the ships far away from here and once there they would not be able to teleport back here or to Kat Nebula, and it would take them 400 years to come back to Kat Nebula and 600 years to earth.

The kommander and his soldiers tried to stop them but they made their way out of the ship before it teleported away.

Everyone was happy, the earth was now safe, Burt then told Kat and Dr K that if they wanted they could live with them, when Kat heard this he looked at Coop who smiled and nodded, but then Phoebe threw herself at Coop and tried to kiss him, and it ended with Coop who had to run for his life with Phoebe after him, and Fiona who looked really angry and a really nervous Dennis.

**So what do you think? I am planning to make a sequel that is about four years into the future from here and how life looks then and please review.**


End file.
